


Unafraid of Toil

by strictlybecca



Series: tumblr drabble fills [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Danny is Definitely A Hufflepuff Okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fill for the prompt: "Hawaii Five 0 and Harry Potter crossover!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unafraid of Toil

“You have got to be the worst Hufflepuff I’ve ever seen,” Gigantor said, staring down at Danny with the stupidest bloody grin on his face. “No, really, your House must hate you.”

Danny, flat on his back from the stunner that asshole Wo Fat had sent his way, glowered up at the obnoxiously tall Gryffindor, whose shiny prefect badge signaled him out as Danny’s worst enemy as of this moment – never mind that he had no clue what the other boy’s name was. “Fuck off,” Danny muttered, muffling a groan into his yellow and black striped scarf as he sat up, ribs aching and wrist throbbing from where he’d landed on it wrong.

Danny’s swearing just prompted another laugh from the giant standing over him and Danny was three seconds from hexing his nose from his obnoxiously attractive face when suddenly a huge hand cupped Danny’s elbow and hauled him off the ground, steadying him when Danny’s knees threatened to give out. “What the-” Danny started, wide eyed and furious, when he was interrupted.

“You’re welcome,” the Gryffindor said promptly and Danny just gaped. “This is where you say,  _thank you Steve_ ,” Steve prompted a moment later and Danny collected himself enough to shove Steve away and wobble several feet down the hall from him, glaring all the while.

“I don’t owe you a thing asshole,” Danny snapped, cradling his wrist against his chest. “I was three seconds from taking Wo Fat, with or without you here.” Steve opened his mouth, looking as if he was going to protest this statement vehemently, when he paused, eyes focused on Danny’s hand.

“Hey, you’re hurt,” Steve said and Danny wished that stunning a prefect was a socially acceptable thing to do. “You need to go to the Hospital Wing, c’mon.”

“Fuck off, I said,” Danny repeated, tugging uselessly at the arm Steve had in his grip. “I don’t need your help.”

“No seriously, you’re really bad at this Hufflepuff thing. Aren’t you guys supposed to be nice to everyone?” Steve asked, all doe-eyed and stupidly gorgeous looking. Danny wanted to kick him in the face.

“I can’t be nice to idiots,” Danny snapped. “It’s bad for my health.” Steve just smirked back at him and Danny wished he would just stop being attractive. It was getting really bloody annoying.

“Good thing I know the way to the Hospital Wing then,” Steve said, and Danny blinked, uncomprehendingly. Steve beamed at him. “Because I think we’re going to get along great.” It took Danny a moment to translate that sentence from Moron.

“I am not spending any more time with you than I have to!” Danny protested, even as Steve firmly pushed him down the corridor towards Madame Pomfrey, dragging him when necessary. 

“That’s what you think,” Steve said firmly as they reached the door to the Hospital Wing, nudging Danny firmly inside until he was sure Madame Pomfrey had seen him and would check on him in a moment. “See you at dinner!” Steve called over his shoulder, abandoning Danny to Pomfrey’s evil ministrations.

“Wh-what, no! Get back here! I didn’t say yes! S-stop, you asshole!” Danny shouted after him down the hall, getting a walloping upside the head for his language instead. He muttered  _sorry_  to Madame Pomfrey as she bandaged his wrist, and let his head slump forward onto his free hand.

He  _had_  to stop hanging out with crazy people.


End file.
